MICHIYUKI
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Jika aku memiliki satu harapan, Hanya satu harapan yang dapat terkabulkan, Apa yang akan aku pinta ? Kisah kita belum berakhir, Karena Kasih Sayang yang Sejati, Tak kan pernah ada Akhir...R&R!


Title : **MICHIYUKI ~ PATH ~**

**Pairing **: SasuNaru again. Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : Teutep T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : iie Boku janai

**A/N** : Fic ini special Yuuki buat **Sasuke 'Sheereen Keirre' Uchiwa** dan **Naruto 'Kyubi' no Kitsune Uchiha.**

Ini bukan kisah kalian, ini bukan cerita tentang 'Jalan' yang telah Tuhan pilihkan untuk kalian, namun bagi saya…

Kisah kalian tak akan berakhir, sebab Kasih Sayang yang sejati tak akan pernah ada akhir.

**Kitto… Zutto… Itsumademo…**

* * *

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~ MICHIYUKI ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

(~ PATH ~)

* * *

_Jika aku memiliki satu harapan_

_Hanya satu harapan yang dapat terkabulkan,_

_Apa yang akan aku pinta ?_

_

* * *

_

Bertemu

Hanya kata itu saja yang sekarang ada dibenakku

Bertemu

Menatapmu sampai bosan, walaupun kenyataannya aku tak akan pernah bosan.

Kemudian sedikit menyentuhmu. Ya, sedikit saja, sebab kalau aku memelukmu, aku takut kau akan marah dan berteriak padaku.

Ck, teme~

"Ne~ Ima doko ni iru no? Ima dare to iru no?"

Melihat ke langit biru, aku bertanya dalam bisikku

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Aku pergi, Dobe!" katamu, tegas seperti tatapanmu saat itu.

"Eh?" mataku terbelalak balas memandangmu. Keningku berkerut tak mengerti. Kau menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak akan menyerah."

Hanya itu yang kau ucap dan aku mengerti. Aku tahu. Sudah lama kau menderita sakit itu. Sakit yang kau dan keluargamu baru ketahui setahun belakangan ini.

Pantas saja saat menginjak kelas dua kau kelihatan lebih pucat. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya kulitmu itu sudah pucat dari saat pertama aku melihatmu.

Aku ingat benar ketika hidungmu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Toilet sekolah siang itu sepi. Hanya ada aku dan kamu. Lalu kau menepis tanganku yang terulur, memberiku Death Glare Uchiha treadmark yang terkenal itu.

Aku hanya ingin menolongmu.

Sejak saat itu, aku seperti penguntit yang rajin membuntutimu. Di kelas, kantin, toilet bahkan aku mengantarmu hingga kau menghilang di balik gerbang rumahmu. Yeah, walaupun aku harus menjaga jarak ketika mengikutimu dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok ataupun tempat sampah ketika tiba-tiba kau menengok ke belakang.

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Sakitku tak serius, tapi keluargaku memaksaku untuk berobat keluar negeri,"

Tak serius bagaimana? Dasar pembual!

Setelah kau memutuskan untuk memberitahuku keadaanmu sebenarnya, selama beberapa hari aku bahkan tak bisa tidur dan setiap bangun mataku pasti sembab.

Bagaimana bisa aku menangisi Rivalku sendiri, Ne~ Teme?

"Tapi kurasa kau benar, aku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja kan, Naruto?"

Aku belum juga menanggapi perkataanmu barusan, kau yang tadinya berdiri membelakangiku kini berbalik kembali menatapku.

Mataku enggan bertemu matamu, bagiku kelopak sakura yang berguguran di halaman sekolah ini lebih menarik perhatianku.

"Daijobu, Dobe! Aku pasti kembali," ucapmu seolah tahu kecemasanku.

Apa aku ini sebenarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ya? Seolah kau bisa membaca diriku, mengerti dan memahamiku.

"Jadi, ini 'Selamat Tinggal' ya?" tanyaku. Kuperlihatkan cengiran khas milikku. Seolah ingin berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja'.

Namun aku tak bisa berbohong lagi Teme~

"Aa, selamat tinggal dobe, untuk sekarang... untuk hari esok, hingga aku kembali nanti,"

Bisikmu lirih.

Lalu tak bisa lagi kubendung air mataku.

'Jangan Pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan Pergi!' ingin sekali aku berteriak keras seperti itu padamu.

Mendekapmu erat hingga tak bisa lepas dariku. Mendekapmu, hingga dapat kuhilangkan bebanmu.

Dan disaat kau memelukku, aku ingat semua hari-hariku denganmu.

Saat kita bertemu. Saat aku memukulmu dengan keras tepat di pipi kananmu -Ck itu karena kau menyebalkan Teme~-. Saat kita sama-sama dihukum membersihkan toilet oleh guru dan saat aku mengikrarkan bahwa kau adalah Rival dan Sahabat terbaikku. Sesuatu yang aneh dan kau hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Tawa yang membuatku sempat tertegun memandangimu. Tawa yang ingin ku dengar selalu.

Mungkin selamanya.

**END ****FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Denganmu,_

_Kau tak lagi ada di sampingku_

_Denganmu,_

_Walaupun pernah kita berjanji tak akan ada yang berubah ketika kita terpisah_

_

* * *

_

Hari itu Sakura jatuh, mengiringi langkahmu yang semakin menjauh dan aku yang terpaku menatap punggungmu. Berjanji untuk menunggu...

Sama seperti hari itu

Sakura juga berguguran menghiasi hari kelulusan ini.

Sama seperti hari itu

Aku percaya kau masih ada

Kau pasti kembali.

Ne~ Teme, Aku sudah menyelesaikan kelas tiga di Konoha High School ini, Itu berarti sudah setahun kau pergi.

Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, kau sama sekali tak meninggalkan alamat dan nomor yang bisa kuhubungi. Kau bilang tak usah, sebab kau akan pergi sebentar saja.

Tapi...

"Baka Teme! Kau bohong padaku!" teriakku keras. Beruntung halaman sekolah ini sudah sepi.

Tanganku mengepal kesal. Pandanganku memburam

Hei hei, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini ya?

"Apanya yang sebentar saja? Dasar Sasuke Pembohong!" kali ini teriakanku lebih keras.

"Hn, Usuratonkachi!"

Entahlah, kalaupun itu ilusi aku tak ingin ilusi itu menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Kau benar-benar selalu berisik, Dobe!"

Dan meskipun kau tak nyata sekalipun, kali ini aku benar-benar tak akan melepaskanmu.

Mata Onyx yang begitu familiar, suara yang begitu ku hafal. Dan cengiran itu...

Ck, Teme~

Kali ini aku yang menghampirimu, menghambur dan memelukmu erat. Jelas sekali terdengar suaramu yang tercekat. Apa kau terlalu erat memelukmu ya?

"Teme~"

"Nani? Kau merindukanku, dobe?"

"Ck, Mochiron Dattebayo!" ujarku tanpa basa-basi.

Wajahku menghangat dan meskipun aku tak melihatnya. Aku bisa tahu kalau wajahmu juga memerah, Teme.

Dan kau juga balas memelukku erat

"Ck, Nani? Merindukanku juga, Teme~?"

"Hn,"

"Duh, Teme~ kau tak berubah sama sekali,"

"Hn,"

Ya... tak ada yang berubah

Sebab tak akan pernah ada akhir untuk kisah kita...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Untukmu...  
hanya ragaku yg tak lagi disisimu  
tak lagi merengkuh dirimu  
tapi itu bukan akhir…

Untukmu...  
tak sekejap pun ku izinkan kau bersedih  
saat kita masih bersama…  
pun demikian saat ku pergi...  
jangan kau buramkan mata indahmu dengan air mata

Untukmu...  
simpanlah diriku dihatimu…  
janji ku takkan pernah menguap  
meskipun ragaku terenggut

Untukmu...  
arigatto~

_(By Ray Bradbury)_

* * *

Semua janji yg tak sempat terwujud  
Semua mimpi yg tak sempat teraih  
Semua angan dan harapan yang kini pupus  
akan slalu ku ingat dan kujaga dalam hati  
Sampai tiba waktunya  
kau datang menjemputku  
sehingga Kau dan aku  
akan kembali bersatu di keabadian  
untuk mewujudkan semua itu bersama-sama

_(By Dark Amethyst)_

* * *

aku akan terus bersabar  
menunggu saat itu tiba  
aku bersyukur pada-NYA  
karena telah mempertemukanku denganmu  
tak akan pernah aku lupakan  
saat-saat indah bersamamu  
saat kita tertawa  
saat kita bersedih  
saat kau menghiburku  
terima kasih atas segala yang  
pernah kau berikan  
aku adalah milikmu  
dan kau adalah milikku

_(By Akira 'Onest' Uchiha)_

* * *

Sankyuu buat kata-kata Indah kalian, duh! Kata-kata Angst lebih tepatnya, heheheh XP

**REVIEW? O.O**


End file.
